Melody Masters
by Kasey323
Summary: This is a Fan-Fiction with completely made up characters, based on all my friends. In the first Chapter, you'll meet the Blonde Mystery Boy, Rose, the Head Cheerleader, and Kasey. The New Girl in Lacey, Washington.
1. Chapter 1: Dream Land

"Hello, New York! Are you ready for today?" the alarm rung in my room. The male voice of shady: Ken Tarenballs, screamed in my ear near by bed side. I jumped out of bed in my favorite set of sexy, silk, pink and white pj's. A tall blonde boy came up to me, his breath smelling like raspberries; my favorite. His huge smile was intoxicating, and his arms, when wrapping them around my waist, were strong. He wore a surfer shirt and a bathing suit, and I think his green eyes were the most toxic thing on the planet. He kissed me with his soft, gentle lips, and like his breath, I tasted raspberries. After a short conversation about how much fun we'd have as Prom King and Queen, he waved goodbye, and left.

I looked to the mirror near my door, and I posed for myself. I saw myself with sexy brown hair, and shining brown eyes. I walked to my window, telling the large, uncountable, amount of guys that I'm taken! A lot of them were extremely attractive, one didn't even have his shirt on, exposing his abs, and I almost melted. I watched most of the sad lonely ones leave, but the persistent ones stay. I rolled my brown eyes, and walked away, flipping my hair as I went. I'm not sure, but I think I heard a few nosebleeds, and a fainter here and there. I'm _that_ sexy.

As I turned, I saw my friends standing by my door, all in our stunning cheerleading outfits. I have some pretty awesome friends, you know. A lot of them are hot, nice, with sexy blonde hair pulled back in pony-tails. I strut to them, and by passing behind a wall, I come out wearing a yellow sun dress. I turn and the dress flies up, and we all gently laugh. I listen to gossip about how some nerd slapped one of my friend's asses today. He wasn't too happy about it! We walk out the door, and before I know it, I'm at the school, where I am God, and everyone else are my followers of Faith. I bet I could get anyone to do anything, if I showed off my shining teeth, and blinked my eyes.

My hand slowly reached out for the handle of the school door, and I opened it. Everyone turned. I felt like Moses must have when he parted the Red Sea, because I had a clear path to walk down, and everyone was in disbelief. A huge smirk grew on my face. I love this, this is the best feeling ever. I waved flirtaciously to some people, and they drop like flies, even the slightest blink makes the dorky kids drop their books. After one particularly dorky kid dropped his books, I frowned. One landed right in front of me. I glared down at the horrible, disgusting, vulgar, geometry book in my way. Enraged, I reached out, and grabbed a cherry slushie, from a jock across the Red Sea from this dork, and I shifted my brown eyes to make sure everyone was watching. They were. I am God, and this kid is a sinner. I'm going to smite him, like the worthless nerd he is. I smelt fear, getting more and more potent, as the slushie cup raised, by God's hand... Well, my hand. But at this school, it was the same thing. Actually, that smell might have been urine. And then, I let the red shower fall. I turned and looked at the vulgar Geomatry book soaking up some of the cherry liquid on the ground. I looked to my path and glared, shooting daggers at some boys. They tussled with their jackets and threw them on the ground. I stepped on them, crossing over the re- Wait. I looked back at the puddle. "Orange...?" I thought. I shivered. The smell was most definitely urine.

After the shortest, best, and funniest school day of my life, I was at home at the mansion, surrounded by bushes of rasberries. By my side, was the very beautiful boy, that was mine. We smiled as his hand slipped out of mine, it only took seconds, but it felt like years. And it would be a million light-years before I saw him again. He took his first few steps into the street, and tragedy struck. A very attractive girl, wearing MY Cheerleading uniform came out of nowhere. And laughed. She was tall, white, brown eyes, with perfect brown hair that just went down past her shoulders. This is worse than anything in the world. She was prettier than me. In her brown hair, was a pink rose. She had style. This was a real problem... The she-witch smirked an evil smirk, and turned to the boy. My boy. My PERFECT Boy. She stared at him with the most devilish stare, and then, I saw it. A Black Audi R8 raced down the road, and on it? Pink roses. My eyes widened, I took a few steps forward, before the girl turned to me, and my voice went silent. If I was God, I had finally met my match. Satan. I yelled, but nothing came out of my mouth. How is this possible, you might be asking? Satan? Stronger than God? Well, trust me. I'm confused too. And then, the car was ten inches away from his face. His PERFECT face. And then, my world went black, the the delicious smell of rasberries, disappeared.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm rung in my ears, ripping through my whole, tiny house. I groggily sat up in bed, and rubbed my eyes of eye... fudge. I turned to my mirror and saw myself, not at all how I was in my dream. I had blonde hair that went down past my shoulders, and blue eyes. I sighed as I got out of bed, and turned to my puppy, Katie. By the look in her eyes, this was going to be one horrible day.

I guess I should explain my room. Well, my room was a nice shade of blue, with yellow highlights. I had a bed, with yellow covers, and yellow curtains, and yellow flower sculptures on the wall. yellow and blue are one of my personal favorite color combinations. Very pretty. But my room is very boring, and when I tried making my room smell like rasberries, it smells like pinecones. I. Hate. Pinecones.

I smiled again, and said to Katie, "I just had the weirdest dream of my life, Katie." She perked up her eyes, as if she was interested, though I knew it was just her name. Just in case, I explained everything to her. Katie is my shrink, my best friend, and my journal. I sighed at I got changed and headed off to my first day of school in Lacey, Washington. I turned back to Katie before heading downstairs, "Huh… Lacey, Kasey. Ha! They sound alike!" She wagged her tail. I turned the corner out of my room.

**Wow! *o* This is actually... decent! xDDD**

**Anyway, I'm Kasey, and a lot of my friends are in the story, some to their displeasure, but... oh well! This is a Glee Fan-Fic! Enjoy? **


	2. Chapter 2: An Enemy, a Friend, & a Boy

**Kasey:** Well, today was the worst day ever. When I got to school, the school was covered in a think layer of gray greasy grime. And worst? It smelled like Pine Cones. Ugh... Bad Sign. I reached for the handles, slowly. This was the moment I've been waiting for, I flipped my hair, and get my hand near the Handle. I can't do this. I can't. I'm gonna fail. Everyone will laugh. I stood there in completely silence, frozen in time for a good five minutes. Then, a Sweet guy in A Very Hot Leather Jacket, opened the door. I jumped a little, with electricity coursing through my veins. I turned and time stopped. There stood probably one of the most attractive boys in the world. He was about 2 inches taller than me, with long brown hair that almost reached his shoulder's He wore a Black Leather Jacket, and under it was a Yellow Shirt. 'The Lacey Honey Bee's' his shirt read, with a picture of a bee on the front. Can I say.. /YAWNNN/ What a boring school mascot. I looked down and he was wearing a nice, fitting pair of Jeans, that probably made his ass look FANTASTIC. I hope so. I really Hope so... He smiled, probably realizing that I was being kinda creepy. I shook my head a little, before smiling back, and whipping my wett mouth. "Uhh... My Names Kasey! ..H-Hi." He smiled back, and even chuckled a bit. /HOTT~/ "Name's Keith."

**Rosalie:** I looked around, scouting the area. Who could I pick on? Who could I embarrass... I looked, and saw my boyfriend talking to a girl. A girl who wasn't me. She was pretty decent looking, but I was hotter. And I knew it. Upon closer observation, I realized I had never actually seen this girl before... How could this be! I made it my business to know who EVERYONE was... and yet this average girl managed to slip under my radar? I was infuriated, but then remembered that there had been talk of a new kid coming to our school. Could this be her? I couldn't see any other option. She must be the new student. I smiled, an idea popping into my head. I politely asked my friend if I could have the rest of her grape slushie. She reluctantly agreed, knowing not to cross me. I hid it behind my back, and slowly walked up to Keith and the girl. "Hello, are you new?" I asked her sweetly. She nodded her head, and introduced herself. "I just came to welcome you to the school..." And with that, I slushied her. It was so satisfying to see the look on her face. "Welcome to Lacey High!" I said happily, grabbing Keith's hand, and holding it romantically (just in case she was getting any ideas. I had to set the poor, delusional girl straight, didn't I?).

**Kasey:** SPLASH! Grape slushie in my face. And guess what? Everyone one was staring at me inventively, waiting for my next move. This isn't the kind of attention I wanted. But hey. Make the best of the situation. I knew these kinds of girls. And there. I saw my opportunity. I saw her. The Cheerleading Coach. Ms Pharaoh. She was a queen. No. A GODDESS. She was the best cheerleading coach in the world. She was the one who best that Sue something.. Sue Symester? I don't know. Ah well. She saw the whole thing, how her badass cheerleader slushied me. I will show her just how Badass I really am. Much more than her I might add. Slushie to the face? Old. This? New. Very new. I looked down at me Very ruined yellow Sundress. It'll wash out, hopefully. But that's not what I was looking for. I licked my lips a little. Grape. Not bad. I put my hand of my drenched Sundress and got it sticky with Slushie Grape Flavor. I might have to buy one, this is my reputation at school. I lifted my hand, and swung. I smacked this head cheerleader right smack in the face. As hard as humanly possible. And this Pharaoh saw it, and gave the biggest smile, I've ever seen. In my life. "Like Grape? It's not my favorite, but hey." I said. I then turned and walk to the bathroom, with a smile on my face, as badass and that girl thought she was. I turned back to her. "I didn't catch your name. I'll call you Twat. I'm sure you use yours a lot." And turned around again and walked away. Slushie? 2$. My Dress? 35$. Her face? Priceless.

**Makenzie:** All of the commotion in the hallway caught my attention; I'll admit that I would have found it easiest to simply ignore the problem and continue on with my passionate power walk down the halls as part of my workout routine to keep in tip-top shape, but when the slushie facials were being dished out I had to stop and watch. Grape was the worst kind; I'd know, I have stained bras to prove it. It was impressive that the new girl handled it as well as she did. Certainly admirable! I edged my over, trying not to look too suspicious in the process.

**Kasey:** I walked right past some girl, who looked like she was trying WAY too hard to look amazing. Natural beauty, I say. I smiled at her and pushed into the bathroom. I opened the stalls to make sure no one was in the stalls. Empty bathroom. Well, it couldn't get any worse! I pulled out some paper towels and got it wet with warm water. I washed my face and hair with the warm water. I felt good to get the sticky feeling off of my face. I felt it. Then. I had the urge. Oh no.. Not this.. But hey.. I was alone. I should do it. Let loose for once, Kasey! Come on...Before I knew it I was singing...

_*You.. with you words like knives. And swords. And weapons that you use against me. You!... Have knocked my off my feet again...Got me feeling like a nothing! You!... With your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded, You! Picking on the weaker man...*_

**Makenzie:** I may have been an obnoxious girl on occasion, but I knew when to leave a girl alone - and receiving your first slushie facial was one of those times. It was like a student's initiation into the school. Well, I would have walked away had I not heard song coming from the ladies room. Any other girl wouldn't have heard it, but my well-trained ears were accustomed to picking up tunes. It certainly didn't match up to my caliber of talent, but she certainly had potential, and we needed that...! I slid in as quietly as I could into the bathroom and stood near the first stall's door. Harmonies weren't usually my thing, but if I were to convince her, it had to be done. I added in softly, mostly humming along and adding in a soft under layer to her already pretty singing.

**Kasey:** I wiped my face, and as I did, I got more comfortable, and I started belting out my notes.

_*Wooah! Well you can take me DOOWNN!~ With just one single. Bloww!~ But you don't know.. What you don't know... SOMEDAY, I'LL BE.. LIVVING IN A BIG OLD CITTYY! And all you're.. ever gonna be is mean...*_

**Makenzie:** Comfort zone. She found her comfort zone; a proud smile snuck it's way onto my pink lips. It was a momentary victory for me. The next would be convincing the girl to join Glee Club eventually. The pressing need for members was getting strenuous. Carefully, I made my way closer to her and tried to still remain looking supportive. I pretended I was on stage. Everything had to be done carefully.

**Kasey:** I opened my eyes, and saw this girl. I had heard her before, but I just got a good look at her. She was pretty. Light Brown Hair, with sparkling Green eyes. She was wearing a Pink V-Neck, and a long sleeve white shirt below. It was... decent. She had a nice pair of Jeans on, but she could get a fashion lesson or two. I kept singing while I was making sure this girl would have to be Slushie-smacked too.. She was safe.

_*Someeday... I'll bee... Big enough so you can't hit me... And! All you're... Ever gonna be is, mean!... Why you gonna be so.. mean?*_

I turned to her, encouraging her to show me her stuff.

**Makenzie:** I hardly needed an excuse to sing. It was what I did best, after all!

_"You, with your switching sides and your walk by lies and humiliation,"_

I sang; I hadn't truly listened to the song enough times to know the tune as well as I had liked to, but I knew I'd be fine; my voice was strong. "You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them~" My voice soared, as it should have - my parents had paid for enough lessons!

**Kasey:** This girl was amazing. I've never done this before. This was so much fun! I wonder what she was a part of.. there had to be something? Chorus maybe? I don't know. But I think I'm gonna find out...

_*I walk with my head down... Trying to block you out, cause I never impress you! I...*_

**Makenzie:** "Just want to feel okay again," I was really getting into it now. Music took over my body and soul; I was merely a vessel for the music. I was gifted. I was content on sharing my gift with the world. I was not above singing in the bathrooms at a new girl.

**Rosalie:** I could hear their very loud, very obnoxious singing coming from in the bathroom. What kind of idiot sings in a public washroom? As I got closer, I could make out some of the lyrics. I scowled, and marched in to the bathroom. "I KNOW you aren't singing about me..." I hissed threateningly.

**Kasey:** This was amazing. This girl was so much better that me..

_*I bet you got pushed a ROUNDDD~ Somebodyy... .Cold! But the cycle ends r-*_

BOOM! The Cheerleading girl slammed the door to the Bathroom open. The Girl and I stopped singing. We stood in silence for a minute before I decided I wasn't going to be the scardy new girl. "Yeah. We were. You're mean. And, since I guess you know the song. That's all you're ever gonna be!" I smiled and turned back to the mirror.

_*But the cycle ends right noww! Cause you can't lead... me down that rod... And you don't know!...*_

I sung playfully, reapplying my makeup. Luckily I had Study Hall first period. Which was going to start soon. I picked up a cute outfit out of my bag and headed for the stall. "Unless you wanna see me change" I closed the stall door, and came out in a Nice small vest, that showed some cleavage, and went to my bellybutton, and under it a pick shirt that rolled down to my hips right over my light skinny jeans. I smiled as I walked past a shocked Cheerleader, and an impressed girl, smelling like Raspberries. "I am always prepared." I said smiling, as I exited the bathroom for Class.


End file.
